


The Reluctant Breeder

by MerryMagdalene



Category: Breeders of the Nephelym
Genre: (Low key though), Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMagdalene/pseuds/MerryMagdalene
Summary: When Maddy arrives in Lyrcea, she is told her of role in the world as a breeder. The problem? She never asked for this! Can Maddy grow into her new role in this world, or will she be lost to the lusty wilderness? (Tags will be updated as the story progresses!)
Relationships: Breeder OC/Cassie, Breeder OC/Falene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. FalenexOC

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work for the alpha of a porn game. What am I doing with my life? More importantly what are you doing with your life?

Despite needing to get back home, Maddy had not left the cabin she woke up in. In fact, she had opened the door, tried to leave, and stepped into the sunlight, but there was a bright violet woman out there with enormous tits, propositioning her and saying that she was there to breed. Breed with what?! Maddy had never wanted to get pregnant in her life, and now that was what she had to do here? Maddy shuddered at the idea. Pregnancy was terrifying, and it was impossible to know what the purple woman wanted her to breed with. With her? Maybe that wouldn’t be as bad…

There was a gentle knock at the door. “Hello? Human? Are you alright?” 

“Go away!” 

The door opened. The purple woman’s hips gently swayed as she came forward. She sat next to Maddy on the squeaky bed and put a friendly arm around her. “It’s okay, sweet human. I know that the responsibility you’re going to bear is huge. Massive. Just a huge, hot load of responsibility, splashing all over your gorgeous human face.” 

“That’s fucked up,” Maddy whimpered. 

“I have faith in you, human. The Goddess will smile upon your efforts.” Her hand was rubbing slow circles on Maddy’s shoulder, feeling her collarbones and the skin just above her breast. Her fingers soothed Maddy’s nerves, and she found herself relaxing next to the other woman. “Perhaps she will grant your wish when you’ve helped us.” 

“You think so? You think I could go home if I… Helped… You?”

“I think you will be given bounteous rewards by the Goddess. Ample ones, in fact.” The hand that had been caressing Maddy’s shoulder was dipping lower. The tips of her fingers were brushing against the tops of Maddy’s breasts. She held her breath as the woman’s lips tickled her ear. “You are destined for great things, human breeder. What is your name?” 

“Madison,” she whispered. “Maddy. And you? I know you told me earlier but…” 

“I am Falene. Maddy.” Maddy turned her head to look at Falene. Falene’s fingers were cool when they caressed Maddy’s cheek. “You will do wonderful things for us.” Kissing Falene felt natural, felt easy, despite its novelty. Maddy had never been with a woman, not even fooling around in college, but Falene was more than a woman. The glowing parts of Falene’s skin surged as her mouth moved. Her lips were soft. She tasted sweet, like blackberries. Falene’s mouth was hot on Maddy’s lips. She ran her hand up Maddy’s breast, catching her nipple between her fingers and squeezing it. Maddy broke the kiss and gasped. “Your breasts are incredible. Let me service you, Maddy. Let me welcome you into our world.” 

“Okay,” Maddy said. Her voice was shaky as Falene guided her to lay back on the back. Falene grinned at Maddy from between her spread legs. She nuzzled the inside of Maddy’s thigh. Maddy felt Falene’s fingers brush the cleft of her labia, making her yelp in surprise. The sound seemed to encourage Falene, who bent her head over Maddy’s pelvis. Her hair tickled the tops and insides of Maddy’s thighs as she situated herself. When Falene’s hot tongue stroked up the length of Maddy’s vulva, she nearly shot up off the bed. Falene spread Maddy’s labia and twirled the tip of her tongue around Maddy’s clitoris. Maddy dug her hands into Falene’s impossibly soft hair, pulling her further in. Falene’s fingers stroked against Maddy’s pussy, teasing her before plunging inside her and drawing a scream out from Maddy’s mouth. Maddy’s hips fluttered in the air as Falene worked. Maddy held her face in place while she rubbed herself against Falene, loving every twitch and shock of pleasure that Falene brought to her. Falene’s lips were slick as they moved around Maddy’s clitoris, swirling the little nub around with the tip of her tongue. Falene’s fingers were reaching into Maddy, diving deeper into her than Maddy had ever done during her own explorations. 

The orgasm hit like lightning, pulling Maddy off the bed with a shrieking scream. Maddy pumped her hips into Falene’s face, each thrust pushing Maddy further into the haze of her orgasm. Falene kept moving through the climax, her long tongue joining her fingers to tickle Maddy’s G-spot. 

Slowly, gently, Falene withdrew. Maddy lay back against the pillow while Falene licked the fluid running down her fingers. Despite the fact that she had just come, Maddy could feel the heat rising in her again. She wanted to come again, even though it had just happened. Falene was already up, folding Maddy’s denim shorts and laying them on the foot of the bed. Maddy watched her and then found her breath to speak. “Is it going to be like that every time?” 

“Almost every time,” Falene said. She was up off the bed, leaning over Maddy, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Rest a while, Maddy. Then you can go out to town and get started. You are going to be so good for us all.”


	2. CassiexOC

When Maddy looked out the window, the sun was high in the sky of this strange world. Falene’s words were echoing in her mind. If Maddy could help them with their breeding project, she would be able to go home. It was an unsure thing, but it was the only hope she had. Maddy left the cabin again and walked past Falene. The smile on the other woman’s face was beatific, almost high; was sex really that good here, or was that just how Falene was? Maddy pressed on, past the plant woman who was giving her ample breasts an interested look, and up the hill to the township. Falene had mentioned someone who could build for her. Between the tiny green woman in one building, the cow woman standing in a fenced-off field, and the catgirl wearing a toolbelt, Maddy supposed she knew who this mysterious builder was. She approached her, taking in her pink fur. She was cute. 

“ ‘Scuse me?” The catgirl turned around slowly. “Are you… The builder?” 

“I’m whatever you want me to be.” The woman’s eyes climbed up and down Maddy’s form. “But I can build you stuff, sure.” 

“Great. I’m Maddy. I’m the, uh… Breeder, I guess.” When Cassie’s eyes went wide, Maddy quickly added: “Falene told me to see you.” 

“Uh-huh. I’m Cassie.” Her gaze was distant, but riveted onto Maddy’s breasts. She was not paying attention to anything but the heave and sway of Maddy’s breasts. 

“… So, what do I need?” 

That seemed to snap her out of it. Cassie’s eyes snapped up to meet Maddy’s gaze. “Well, you’re our breeder. So you’ll need space to keep Nephelym in. Might I recommend the Foxen and Vulwarg barns?” Cassie gestured towards a workbench against the building nearby. 

“Sure? I guess.” Maddy leaned over Cassie’s workbench, looking over the blueprints. She could feel Cassie up behind her, almost too close. Maddy swallowed as she kept looking over the plans. “And I can just get other buildings as I need them?”

“Yeah, as you build up the Orgasium.” 

“The what?” 

“That’s the money here. Don’t worry, you’ve got some.” Cassie pointed at Maddy’s shorts. The denim shorts she had woken up in had a pouch of silvery crystals in the pocket. Where had that come from? Maddy took the pouch out and handed it over. The catgirl opened it and picked through it. “See, you’ve got money. But… You’re a little short for the work you want done.” 

“Oh… Uh…” Shit, maybe she could just get the one building? Before she could suggest it, Cassie put a paw on her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Cassie said, brightly. “Orgasium isn’t the only way to pay for something. At least not for you.” The girl ran her hand down her own chest and caressed… A bulge. A sizeable one, angled slightly, with the head peeking up over the waist of her shorts. “Have you ever sucked cock before?” 

“Wh… Yeah?” 

“I’ll give you a discount,” she intoned, a husky tone coming over her sweet voice. “All the buildings you need today, for all the Orgasium in your pocket… If you can suck me off. Or have you never sucked girlcock before?” 

“I… Uh…” 

“C’mon…” Cassie was already sliding her shorts down her leg, letting her cock swing out from her shorts. A bead of precum was already starting to form on it. “It’s a great deal for you, and I promise I taste delicious.” 

Despite Maddy’s internal protests, she was already dropping onto her knees and pulling her long hair back behind her shoulders. Eye-to-eye with Cassie’s cock, it was even more intimidating to consider. Maddy took hold of it with both hands and ran her tongue over the head. It was sour, like sweat, but there was a peculiar sweetness under the musk. Maddy took another lick and felt Cassie’s paw on the back of her head. “Good,” she purred. “Keep going. Take the tip in next.” 

Maddy opened her mouth and slowly put the tip of Cassie’s cock into her mouth. There was that sour-sweet taste again, leaking onto Maddy’s tongue. Cassie’s paw pushed on the back of Maddy’s head slowly, pushing more and more of Cassie’s cock into Maddy’s waiting mouth. When she gagged, Cassie withdrew a bit and petted her hair. “Ssshh, it’s alright… Just relax…” Maddy breathed out through her nose, breathed in, and tried to take all of Cassie’s length into her mouth. She didn’t gag that time, and Cassie giggled with delight. “Do you feel my pubic fur on your nose?” Cassie playfully pushed her hips forward, pushing more and more of her lengthy cock into Maddy’s slick mouth. “Does it feel nice?” Maddy tried to speak around the cock in her mouth, but only made humming noises around it that made Cassie snap her hips forward. “God, keep doing that! Just keep humming like that and let me fuck your mouth!” 

Cassie put both of her paws on the back of Maddy’s head and kept thrusting her hips forward, increasing her pace. As she got faster, she got less precise. Trying to suck or do anything would have gotten in the way of Cassie’s pleasure, and Maddy wasn’t sure she wanted to interfere with that. Instead she went limp, letting Cassie thrust herself in and out of Maddy’s mouth. With each thrust of Cassie’s sinewy hips into Maddy’s face, the tip of Cassie’s thick cock tapped the back of Maddy’s throat. Maddy could feel the precum trickling into her belly. Through the lusty haze, Maddy asked herself what she was doing here. Wasn’t she supposed to be going home? 

Cassie’s high-pitched moans started sounding more like mewling squeals as she got closer and closer to her peak. Cassie’s claws dug into her scalp, prompting further painful moans from Maddy. With one final thrust, Maddy began to choke on the thick rivulets of cum that had burst forward from Cassie’s cock. Cassie’s tail went stiff and twitched as the catgirl came. Sputtering, Maddy gripped onto Cassie’s hips, trying to get her out of her mouth so that she could breathe. Cassie held Maddy in place, making sure that every drop of her cum went down Maddy’s throat. When Maddy pulled herself away, she was coughing. Thick gobs of cum landed on the ground with Maddy’s saliva. 

“You could have killed me,” Maddy whined. 

“You were fine,” Cassie said brightly. “Besides, people don’t really die here. Not with the Reaper in the square.” 

“The Reaper?” 

“You’ll meet her. Either way, a deal’s a deal.” Cassie knelt on the ground and laid a kiss to Maddy’s lips. A thin strand of their fluids— Cassie’s cum, Maddy’s spit— connected them for a moment before Cassie pulled away. “I’ll get started on your new buildings right away. Maybe take a walk?” 

Maddy nodded, slowly. She got up and walked away from Cassie, trying to get a feel for her legs. Wet, warm arousal had built up between her legs and she needed to release that without Cassie seeing her. 


End file.
